


There's always trouble

by Sam



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Protective Cyclonus, Random & Short, brief mention of past depression, character doesn't seem to care that they've lost their legs, character lost their legs before the story starts, missing body parts, rodimus attracts trouble, showing friendship through glares and scowling, story assumes field repairs happened before story and character is in no pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam/pseuds/Sam
Summary: Rodimus, Swerve and Cyclonus are on a shore leave. Rodimus has a vested interest in making it through the trip without any trouble. But, since he's him, he can't.
Relationships: None
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	There's always trouble

Today was supposed to be safe. Calm. Just a quiet little vacation without any dangers. Yet still, Cyclonus growled.  
Today had been the opposite of what the captain had promised. Honestly Cyclonus was a little annoyed he hadn't realized any trip with Rodimus was going to be rife with disaster.  
So, Cyclonus, a self respecting bot, growls.  
Hearing the noise Rodumis backs away from Cyclonus, sheepishly putting his hands up in a pacifying surrender motion. Cyclonus growls louder.  
“How was I supposed to know this would happen?” Rodimus asks charmingly.  
“This is the 7th day this week that a 'small, safe shore leave' turned into a disaster, and you've run out of days, just like i've run out of legs!” Swerve shouted from his perch in Cyclonus’ arms.  
Cyclonus grows at Rodimus and pulls Swerve slightly closer.  
“Swerve my mech, just think of how jealous the humans are going to be when you tell them you lost ⅓ of your weight in just one day,” Rodimus jokes as Swerve laughs.  
“Next time Ultra Magnus, or even Megatron, chooses the planet,” Cyclonus snapped.  
“Hey wait, there’s still half a day left, I can still win the bet. Trouble doesn't always follow me. We’ll find another planet, a nice calm planet where no disasters strike ever,” Rodums proclames one servo pointed dramatically towards the sky.  
“Rodimus, my buddy, my pal, my sweet, sweet kind and caring Captain, the ship needs to recharge for at least another day before we can jump anywhere. You've lost the bet as shirley as I lost my peds,” Swerve states.  
Growling one last time for good measure, Cyclonus carrying Swerve, hops into the Rod Pod. He’s ready to go back home to the Lost Light and get Swerve to it’s med bay. Cyclonus gently sits and waits for the Captain to join him and Swerve so Rodimus can pilot the craft back to the lost light.  
“Do we have to mention Swerves lost legs to anyone? Will they even notice you're shorter Swerve? I mean, it's not that big of a change... I don’t want to have to see Megs and Mags smug faces when they learned that I couldn't even go one hour all week without causing an accident.” whines Rodimus.  
“What's in it for me,” Smirks Swerve.  
“ANYTHING” wails Rodimus falling to the floor.  
“Anything? Alright, I want you to be my roommate for the next month. No complaining or backsies!” exclaimed Swerve.  
Cyclonus shook his head promising himself to make sure Swerve got new legs and peds attached no matter the underhand deal he was currently making with the captain.  
“You get the full Rod experience, I promise… Deal!" exclaimed Rodimus getting up.  
Then Rodimus murmurs to himself, "...well it's better than letting Megs and Mags choose are landing spots for the next month...”  
He smirks already making plans to have many sleepovers with Drift during the next month.  
“Great! We can have movie nights and I'll make sure there's enegex jellies every night to share, this is going to be great!! You might just decide living with me is better than living by yourself!” Cheered Swerve!  
Cyclonus glares at Swerve in concern and silently promises himself to invite Swerve over more. A mech who would give up their legs for company is probably a lonely mech. And a lonely Swerve is silently self-destructive. Cyclonus vows that he'll prevent his friend from going down that road again.  
Swerve feels the arms around him tighten slightly and glances up at Cyclonus. Seeing his glare, and noticing nothing out of the ordinary, Swerve goes back to excitedly planning out his next month with his newly acquired roommate.


End file.
